


Peppermint

by Mooifyourecows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and half down and dirty sexy time, ayy christmas, because why not, daichi is a loner, holiday fluff, i don't really have any excuse, it's like half cutesy fluff, okay yes it gets naughty, seriously i'm calling the cops, shopping mall romance, suga is so cute its criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/pseuds/Mooifyourecows
Summary: “Bold of you to assume I’m on the nice list, Santa-san.”Daichi’s heart skipped a beat, strongly aware that they were treading heavily in flirting territory. “Well… it’s kind of my job to know who is naughty and who is nice.”“Maybe you need to check your list again.”“Checked it twice.”“Check it thrice.”“Just tell me what you want.”





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for a Secret Santa exchange that wound up being a New Year exchange because no one could get their shit together in time for Christmas.
> 
> So Merry Christmas/Happy New Year/Happy Daichi's birthday Mads!
> 
> (PS this ended up way longer than I intended rip my sanity)

“I just don’t see why I have to do it.”

“Every year, Karasuno Jewelers is in charge of the North Pole Santa display,” Yachi explained as she adjusted the fake stomach strapped to Daichi’s middle.

“I _know,_ but why do—”

“Our location in the mall makes it ideal for watching over and controlling the display.”

“Okay but—”

“By always volunteering to work the North Pole every year, we get to opt out of participating in all of the other major holiday events.” She yanked on a strap, tightening the stomach and making him flinch.

“Alright. I understand why we volunteer to work the display. But I don’t understand why we don’t just hire out for a guy to be—”

“Think back over that sentence and tell me again what you don’t understand.” Yachi cheerfully lifted the large red coat and held it up towards him with a smile. “Specifically the word _hire_.”

Daichi scowled and slid his arms into the sleeves.

“Why would the boss hire someone new when he’s already got plenty of people working for him that he can make do it instead?” she went on, straightening the collar around his neck and then turning him to face her once more.

Daichi sighed and stood patiently as she buttoned the coat.

“Okay,” he said. “It’s my fault for agreeing to work for the cheapest guy in the mall.”

“Hey, you’re gonna get a holiday bonus, at least!”

“Hm. I still just don’t get why it has to be _me_.”

Yachi buckled the thick black belt and patted his stomach.

“Why couldn’t Bokuto do it?” he asked as she turned to the table to her right and picked up the white wig and shook it out. Glitter exploded off of it in a shimmering cloud and Daichi’s scalp itched prematurely. “I mean,” he sat to give her better access to his head. “The guy already has the hair and jolly personality. He’d be the perfect Santa, don’t you think? All he’d have to do is switch his usual _hey, hey, hey,_ with _ho, ho, ho._ ”

Yachi carefully fitted the wig over his black hair. “Bokuto-san isn’t allowed to be Santa anymore,” she said with a hum. “Not after last year.”

“What happened last year?”

“He and one of the kids had a slight disagreement that turned into a shouting match and ended with both of them in tears.”

“Jesus.” Daichi rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Don’t worry, Sawamura-san! You’ll make a wonderful Santa Claus!” She smiled and straightened the locks of white hair at his temples, hiding his sideburns. “You’re patient and good with kids, I’m sure you’ll do great!”

Satisfied with the wig, she grabbed the fake beard.

Daichi sighed.

“Well, I guess it’s a little too late to back out now,” he muttered as she slipped the beard over his chin, carefully connecting the skinny white snaps to their partners inside the wig for added security. Stray hairs tickled his lips and he pursed them in annoyance.

This month couldn't end fast enough.

_Get an amazing, high paying job at a popular jewelry store, they said._

_It’ll be fun, they said._

_They_ could kindly kiss Daichi’s jolly ass.

It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the holidays. There was something about the smells and sights, the chilly weather and hope for snow that actually really appealed to him. He couldn’t help but feel unbelievably soft seeing families and couples out and about, excitedly reveling in the season’s cheer, hunting for gifts for their loved ones and indulging in the sweet and savory treats only sold around this time of year.

Daichi didn’t hate _Christmas_.

Not really.

He hated that another twelve months had come and gone and he would once again be spending what ought to be the happiest time of the year alone in his apartment watching sappy Hallmark Christmas dramas in his pajamas and eating take-out and a chocolate cake he bought for himself.

Arguably the _worst_ part of the holidays this year, he didn’t even have anyone to buy gifts for, since his mother had made him promise not to spend money on the family after the fiasco with _last_ year’s gift exchange. He didn’t see how that was any of his fault. It’s not like they established a spending limit, after all. He just purchased the Caribbean cruise tickets and passed them over. His sister getting knocked up on said cruise was one hundred percent _not_ his responsibility and he thought it generally unfair that he was the one being punished for it.

He eyed Yachi silently as she adjusted the beard.

“Hey Hitoka,” he said.

“Hm?” She cocked her head to the side.

“Would it be weird if I bought you a Christmas present?”

Her eyes widened and she instantly started floundering, hands flapping, cheeks reddening. “Oh-oh! Sawamura-san… this is… uhm… well you see… it’s just that… you’re kind of my boss… and it… uh, it’s not like I’m not flattered but—”

“I’m not flirting with you, Hitoka.” Daichi smiled at her overreaction.

She considerably calmed, pressing a hand over her heart and letting out a deep breath. “Oh good…”

He chuckled and leaned back in his chair, scratching his cheek where the beard hair tickled.

“Sorry to make you uncomfortable. It’s just, it's my favorite part of Christmas but my parents banned me from buying _them_ anything so I don’t really have anyone to give gifts to this year.”

“What’s this about gifts?”

They turned to the door where Bokuto, Tsukishima, and Kuroo appeared, the last of the trio looking half asleep and sipping his coffee with eyes nothing but narrow slits.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto bounded up to Daichi and gripped his shoulders. “You look great! Ho, ho, ho! Are you excited, Mr. Santa Claus?”

Daichi groaned and pushed his arms away. “No. I’d rather be dead than in this stupid outfit.”

“Ehh, but you’re a perfect Santa! I mean, you put on so much weight since you started working here—”

“What?” Daichi’s hands went immediately to his stomach, stopped by the fake padding strapped under his coat. “I have? How much? Really?”

“What’s this about gifts?” Kuroo repeated and stood at his side, poking him in the cheek. “You’re buying gifts? I want a gift, Sa’amura. Buy me a gift Sa’amura.”

Daichi swatted his hand away, still looking at Bokuto. “Have I really gained weight? Do I look bad?”

He flapped his hand, “Nah, nah, it’s fine. It’s cute. Anyway, are you buying gifts? I’ve had my eye on that one bike—”

“I’m not buying you a motorcycle.” Daichi scrunched his nose.

“Then what’s the point?” He turned and pulled off his jacket. He joined Tsukishima at the lockers and popped his open.

Kuroo tugged on Daichi’s beard. “Sa’amura buy me a gift. I want one.”

“No.” Daichi swatted his hand again.

“But why?”

“Because you’re a jackass.” Daichi looked to Tsukishima as he walked over to the table and leaned against it, sipping from his coffee. “What about you, Tsukishima? Should I buy you a Christmas gift?”

“Ehh, why does _he_ get a present?” Kuroo poked Daichi’s cheek once more.

“I _like_ Tsukishima.” Daichi punched him in the gut and Kuroo bowed over with a groan.

“I appreciate the sentiment, Sawamura-san, but I’m not a big fan of receiving gifts,” Tsukishima answered, leaning away when Kuroo limped towards him, whining to have his wound kissed better.

Daichi sighed and scratched his neck with both hands, just barely resisting the urge to rip the beard from his face.

“What’s the point of making good money if I can’t even spend it?” he muttered.

Kuroo slumped back to his side, nursing another wound, this time from Tsukishima’s fist, and leaned heavily on Daichi’s shoulder. “Me, buy _me_ a present, Sa’amura. C’mon, I’m a good boy, buy me things.”

“Don’t you have friends to buy you gifts?” Daichi pushed him off of him and stood.

“Don’t you have friends to buy gifts for?” Kuroo countered.

Daichi grabbed him by the biceps and wrestled him against his stomach until he got an arm around his neck and tightened it until he was choking and writhing.

“Hey that’s actually a good question!” Bokuto took the seat Daichi had vacated and spread his legs wide in front of him. “Sure, you’ve only been working here for a few months now but we like, never see you hanging out with anybody. Other than Ryuu. Do you not got any friends?”

“ _Lo-ser—_ ” Kuroo ground out and Daichi tightened his hold, cutting off his oxygen.

“I have friends,” Daichi said and finally released Kuroo. “Just none of them live here. Asahi isn’t even in the country. He and Noya are helping build wells in Africa, or something like that. I don’t know. They’re always doing something new. I can’t keep up anymore.”

“Wow.” Kuroo straightened, rubbing his throat with a wince. “Your friends are out digging wells and giving fresh water to villages who don’t have any and you’re here selling overpriced jewelry to rich people, bitching about how you don’t have anyone to buy Christmas presents for.”

“You see, Kuroo? It’s like you _want_ me to kick your ass,” Daichi said and grabbed his thick white gloves from the table and pulled them on.

“Every rational man enjoys a little bit of torment, right Tsukki?” Kuroo leaned against the table to the left of the blonde, rubbing shoulders.

“Well,” Tsukishima sipped his coffee and lowered it. “I haven’t filed a restraining order on you yet, Kuroo-san, so it _must_ be true.”

“I feel like I’ve just been proposed to.”

“It’s your imagination.”

Daichi sighed and looked to Yachi, who giggled at the exchange and pulled her curled red and green elf hat on over her short blonde hair.

“So it’s a no from you too, Hitoka? No gift?”

She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled sheepishly. “Thank you for offering, Sawamura-san, but I’ll have to decline.”

“Yeah, her new girlfriend might get jealous to hear that her handsome coworker bought her a Christmas present,” Bokuto said, leaning forward with a grin.

Yachi’s cheeks flushed bright red. “She-she’s not my girlfriend!”

“Ehh, she’s not?”

“Well… not yet. Not officially.” She cleared her throat and smoothed her hands over her striped green and red skirt. “But… we do have a date on Christmas.”

Bokuto whistled and clapped. “You go, Yacchan!”

Yachi laughed shyly and waved her hands at him. “What about you, Bokuto-san? Any plans for Christmas?”

He ran his fingers through his gelled hair. “Goin’ to ‘Kaashi’s family’s house this year. I can finally get revenge on his brother for pulling my pants down in front of Granny Aya two Christmases ago.”

“Oh dear…”

Daichi reached for one of the muffins from the box Yachi had brought in that morning and then paused, remembering Bokuto’s comment about his waistline.

“What about you, Kuroo-san?”

“If I play my cards right, I might be spending it with Tsukki, right?”

Daichi shrugged and grabbed the muffin anyway and took a bite.

Tsukishima removed Kuroo’s hand from his thigh, pinching his pinky, and said coolly, “I’m afraid that’s impossible, Kuroo-san. Forget playing your cards right. You’re not even playing with the right _deck_.”

“Ice cold.”

Bokuto laughed and stood. He clapped his hands and glanced at the watch on his wrist. “Welp, small talk over. It’s time to get to work!” He looked to Daichi and grinned. “Have fun Santa.”

Daichi grunted.

Bokuto and Tsukishima left the back room and Kuroo hurriedly shed his coat and straightened the collar of his suit jacket.

“Good luck!” he sang and saluted Daichi on his way towards the door. “Don’t fight with any little kids!”

“I’ll try.” Daichi sighed. He finished with his muffin and Yachi stood in front of him, straightening his outfit and fluffing his beard and wig.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

He brushed crumbs from his gloves.

“As I’ll ever be.”

She giggled and hooked her arm in his. “Don’t worry, Sawamura-san! It’ll be fun! I’ll be right there the whole time to help.” She led him across the room. “If you need a break, just let me or Tanaka-kun know.”

“Shouldn’t Tanaka be here by now?”

They pushed out of the backroom and walked down a short hallway to the sales floor of the jewelry store.

“He’s on his way!” Yachi pulled him to the side when he nearly bumped into one of the show cases with his belly. “It’s alright. It won’t start actually getting busy until after noon anyway.”

Daichi hummed.

They crossed the sales floor and waited as Kuroo and Tsukishima raised the shuttered doors. As soon as they were open, they emerged into the shopping mall.

Immediately a catcall drew Daichi’s attention to the small boutique neighboring the jewelry store.

Oikawa leaned on a mannequin wearing a stylish suit in the doorway and whistled, mouth stretched into a disgusting hyena grin as he turned up his nose.

“Well, well, you’re looking quite _round_ , aren’t you, Sawa-chan?”

Another cackle pulled his eyes to the candy store across from the boutique. Tendou, wearing a long purple apron, pressed his hands over his stomach and laughed.

“ _Oh my god this is rich!_ ” He spun and yelled into the shop, “ _Taichi! You’ll never guess who they got to be Santa this year!”_

Daichi groaned and Yachi laughed nervously and tugged him towards the large, glittering display erected in the mall junction at the center of all of the stores that just so happened to be run by men to which Daichi definitely didn’t want to give this torture fuel.

He would never hear the end of it.

_Time to find a new job._

Yachi moved the “Closed” sign out of the way of the candy-cane lined path and they walked up it between tufts of fake snow and foliage to the elevated, giant throne that would be Daichi’s office for the coming weeks.

Yachi released him and he sunk onto the chair, thanking god that _at least_ it was comfortable.

“Is it okay?” Yachi asked.

He gave her two thumbs up and adjusted his jacket.

“Okay so, this is how it will go.” She clapped her hands and moved to the side of the chair to gesture at the path. “Children will line up and Tanaka-kun will let them up one by one! They’ll sit on your lap. You’ll ask them what they want for Christmas and talk to them a bit and then before they leave, they get a goody bag!”

She lifted a colorful bag tied off with a red bow.

“Easy, right?”

“Other than having to be dressed like this and sit on my ass all day?” he scratched at his beard and she swatted his hand away. “Piece of cake.”

“Hey, lookin’ good, Sawamura!”

Daichi glanced over and sighed, giving Iwaizumi a wave as he walked past on his way to the electronics store across from Karasuno Jeweler, swinging his ID lanyard on his finger casually.

“Oh!” Yachi suddenly exclaimed. “Your hat! Wait right here and I’ll go grab it!” She rushed down from the display and hurried back into the jewelry store.

Daichi itched his neck and leaned back in the chair. He allowed his eyes to wander across the mall as it awoke, stores opening one by one. It was lit to the nines with vibrant Christmas decorations, lights and trees and poinsettias in every doorway.

Daichi’s gaze settled on a seasonal kiosk a short distance away, directly in his eyeline from where he sat. It appeared to be selling drones and remote controlled helicopters and other air crafts of various colors and models. The man running it moved around his work space, straightening his display items, and Daichi’s eyes followed his movements.

He was a young guy, contradictory to the salty grey color of his hair, and he wore a midnight blue sweater with a frosting of white at the shoulders imitating snow that cascaded down his sleeves, shoulder blades, and chest. Combined with the sweater was a pair of black skinny jeans and a set of shocking green sneakers, the soles of which lit up with bright red light with every step he took.

Daichi smiled at the sight.

There was something absolutely charming about an adult wearing light up shoes.

The man, seemingly satisfied with his organizing, sat on his stool on one end of the kiosk and kicked his legs back and forth, looking up and down the mall with his hands tucked under his thighs.

_Ahhh, a cutie._

Daichi could at least find solace in the fact that there was someone cute and conveniently in his line of sight to observe as he fought back the boredom that was the early morning lull of mall foot traffic.

The man perked suddenly and slid off of his stool. Daichi followed the path of his eyes and instantly scowled.

Tanaka, dressed in the green and red striped elf costume matching Yachi’s, jogged up to the man, hands filled with coffee in a four-sectioned cup holder. He paused at the kiosk and passed one of the coffees over to the man.

They spoke momentarily, the drone salesman hopping from foot to foot gleefully, his shoes exploding with light at each bounce.

Tanaka grinned and flashed him a peace sign before rounding his kiosk and heading for the North Pole.

His eyes fell on Daichi and he let out loud, belting laughter, pausing at the end of the path. Daichi narrowed his eyes at him as he struggled to gain control. Eventually Yachi reappeared and nudged Tanaka out of the way in order to join Daichi and begin fussing with his wig, fixing the red Santa hat over it.

“Oh, man, Daichi you look awesome!” Tanaka said when he finally found the energy to join them, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. “I gotta get a picture of this… Noya is gonna lose his _shit_.”

“I’m glad my humiliation is to your amusement,” Daichi said and took the coffee that was handed to him. “I’m also glad that I didn’t have to wear _that._ ” He gestured at Tanaka’s striped tights.

“I dunno man, I think I look pretty bangin’,” Tanaka said and passed a coffee to Yachi. “Have you ever seen an elf this buff?”

“Will Ferrell.”

“ _Will Ferrell is not buffer than me!”_

Daichi carefully sipped his coffee, eyes drifting back to the drone kiosk. “By the way, who is that guy?”

“Hm?” Tanaka glanced over his shoulder. “Who, Suga-san?”

“Is that his name?”

“Sugawara Koushi,” Tanaka confirmed. “He works with Chikara.”

“I didn’t know Toy World sold drones.”

“Get with the times, Daichi. Drones are the new hot item. All the kids are begging for them this year.”

“So as Santa, should I redirect parents to Sugawara’s kiosk after their kids ask me for one for Christmas?”

Tanaka laughed. “Well, I’m sure Suga-san would appreciate the business.”

Daichi smiled and drank quietly from his coffee, watching Sugawara do the same atop his stool. He crossed one leg over the other, his shin connecting with the corner of the kiosk, shoe lighting up from the blow. He instantly bowed over his lap, holding his coffee up and out as he clutched at his shin with a grimace.

Daichi chuckled. “He’s cute.”

“I’ll let him know you think so!”

Daichi grabbed Tanaka’s red belt. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“You sure? He’s even cuter when he blushes.” Tanaka wiggled his eyebrows.

“Don’t sexually harass him on my account, please.”

“If you say so.”

Customers began to appear, slowly but surely, and soon, Daichi had his first guest.

A little boy of no more than four years old climbed up into his lap, with Daichi’s help, and sat shyly staring up at him.

“And what would you like for Christmas?” Daichi asked in his warmest, jolliest voice possible.

The boy relaxed and started babbling, holding one of Daichi’s gloved hands as he told him all his desires, listing off toy names that were lost on Daichi, as someone who hadn’t bought a child’s toy in over a decade (or two).

“And, and, and,” the boy stammered. “Its arm it like _pop_! And it shoots out and it sticks and, and, and—”

Daichi listened, smiling and ooh-ing and aah-ing at the explanation.

“Well,” he said at the end of it. “Those sound like very fun toys, don’t they?”

“Yes!” the boy chirped, squeezing Daichi’s hand with new enthusiasm.

“You know what? I’ll check in with the elves later today and see what they have to say about whipping those up for you. They’re really busy this time of year, but if you’ve been good...” Daichi shrugged.

The boy’s face brightened. “ _Really?”_

“Of course! The elves love making toys for extra good kids. So you have to be sure not to do anything to put you on the naughty list before Christmas.”

“Like… what?”

“Well...” Daichi glanced at the boy’s mother, who stood with Tanaka next to a fake reindeer taking pictures of them with her cell phone. “It’s really easy to be good. All you have to do is listen to your Mommy.” Daichi ruffled the boy’s hair. “Pick up your socks and eat your vegetables and remember to always say _please_ and _thank you_!”

The boy seemed to chew on his words before he gave a nod. “I don’t like vegetables. But… I’ll try.”

Daichi chuckled. “That’s the spirit.” He lifted his hand. “Okay, give me a high five.”

The boy slapped his hand with a bright smile.

“Alright, you do your best, and my elves and I will do our best too!”

Daichi helped him off of his lap and Yachi gave him a goody bag and held his hand as she led him down the steps to where his mother waited.

“Mommy, tonight we should have vegetables for dinner,” Daichi heard the boy say with laughable seriousness as she took his hand. “I’ll eat them all.”

She laughed and led him from the North Pole. “Is that so? Even the broccoli?”

“Even _peas_!”

“Oh my…”

They headed across the mall and Yachi stood at Daichi’s side once more.

“You were great!” she said. “Sawamura-san, you have such a way with children!”

Daichi smiled and smoothed the fabric of his coat. “I like them. They’re straight forward. Did I tell you my sister is having a baby?”

“Oh my gosh! That’s so exciting! You’re going to be an uncle!”

Daichi’s chest swelled with pride. “She’s not due for another couple of months, but I guess this will be good practice. I’m determined to be the fun uncle. I’m owed that at least, considering that baby wouldn’t exist if I didn’t send my sister on the cruise where she got knocked up.”

Yachi grinned. “Did you do that on purpose?”

“I didn’t, but I can’t say I’m all that disappointed. Or shocked. My mom on the other hand… she almost had a heart attack. Especially since my sister doesn’t know who the father is.”

Yachi gasped and giggled. “Oh jeez, she’s going to raise it on her own?”

“Nah, my brother has moved her into his house and has already accepted the role as father. I can’t wait for the day the kid tells their friends, _my mom and dad are twins._ That’s going to go over really well at school.” Daichi snorted.

“ _Oh my gosh._ ” Yachi placed a hand over her mouth. “You have to be sure to keep me updated on all of this when it happens.”

“Of course.” Daichi grinned up at her.

They continued to chat between visits from children, Tanaka occasionally joining them. In lulls of action and chatter, Daichi watched Sugawara at his kiosk as he received his own potential customers.

Even from the distance, Daichi could tell that he was a natural salesman. He welcomed each visitor with bright exuberance and energy. The children were enchanted both by his light up shoes and his dexterity with the drones and remote controlled helicopters, flying them expertly around the mall with a wide smile on his lips.

“He’s cute,” Daichi sighed, receiving a giggle from Yachi where she fixed the bow tied to a reindeer’s antlers next to the chair.

“That’s the fourth time you’ve said that since this morning,” she said.

“Keeps getting truer each time I do, too.”

“You should ask him out!” Yachi leaned against the left arm rest of the chair.

“No way.”

“Why not?”

“Hitoka, I’m dressed as Santa Claus and have been secretly staring at him all day. Everything about that _screams_ ‘red flag’.”

A woman with a baby in a green, frilled dress approached the North Pole and Tanaka greeted her.

Yachi straightened and hummed. “I don’t know. I think it shows that you’re good with kids and a hopeless romantic. It’s endearing.”

“ _Endearing_ is not a word I want to be attached to, especially in terms of potential romantic partner.”

“Why not?”

“It’s a pity adjective.”

Yachi clicked her tongue. “ _How?_ ”

Daichi sat up as the mother and baby approached, the baby’s eyes wide and locked on Daichi while the mother whispered to her.

“Endearing is what you call someone when you want to tell them that they are weird and embarrassing but you love them anyway.”

They suspended the conversation when the mother reached them and gently handed the baby over to Daichi.

“Hello, little lady,” Daichi cooed in a tender voice as he took her and nestled her in his arms.

She stared up at him quietly for a second before cracking a toothless smile and patting his beard with gurgling giggles.

The mother hurried a short distance from them and pulled out her phone to take a picture. Daichi posed with the baby, trying to get her to look at the camera, the mother also calling to her in attempts to draw her attention away from Daichi’s face, but it was futile. She continued to laugh and tug at his beard, wide brown eyes filled with wonder.

Eventually the mother surrendered and collected her daughter, thanking them profusely.

The second she was gone, Daichi opened his mouth to continue the conversation that had been interrupted, but suddenly a helicopter crashed into his knee and clattered to the floor at his feet. He blinked and stared at it.

“Sorry!”

He lifted his eyes in the direction of the voice. Sugawara rushed up the path, passing a smirking Tanaka.

“Sorry!” he said again as he climbed the steps. “It got away from us.”

Daichi’s cheeks warmed and he straightened, throat suddenly dry.

The toe of Sugawara’s shoe caught on the top step and he squeaked as he pitched forward. His hand flashed out and latched onto Daichi’s right thigh.

“Are you alright?” Daichi reached out towards him.

Sugawara was silent for a moment, fingers squeezing his thigh tight. Slowly, he lifted his eyes, an expression of surprise raising his eyebrows and parting his lips as he scrutinized his face.

_Ah crap he’s even cuter up close_.

Daichi gulped.

“You okay?”

Sugawara snapped out of his trance and smiled, entire face lighting up with the motion. “Yeah! Sorry.” He grabbed the helicopter from the floor and stood, pushing up on Daichi’s thigh before slowly sliding his hand away.

“It’s alright,” Daichi said and cleared his throat.

Sugawara looked at him from under his eyelashes, toying idly with the propeller of the helicopter. “Good…” He hesitated, cheeks growing pink. He took a slow step down the stairs, still staring at Daichi, and then said in a soft voice, “Well… bye.”

He turned and headed down the path. Halfway back to his kiosk, he glanced at Daichi once more over his shoulder.

When he made it back to his place and went back to selling his product, Tanaka turned and gave Daichi two thumbs up with a wild grin before jogging up to his chair.

Yachi giggled and said, “I don’t think you have to worry, Sawamura-san. I’m not a professional, but I don’t think that look he gave you was one of endearment.”

“Dude that was a thirsty look if I ever saw one.” Tanaka laughed.

Daichi’s cheeks flamed and he rubbed his eyes.

“Shut up.”

* * *

 

Daichi watched Yachi fidget from foot to foot, hands clasped tight in front of her. She had been doing the dance for the last five minutes.

“Hitoka, if you need to use the restroom, you can just go.”

Her cheeks reddened. “There’s only fifteen minutes left, I can wait.”

“I’m not sure you can.”

“I need to be here in case another kid shows up!”

Daichi glanced around at the nearly empty mall. “I’m pretty sure there won’t be any more for tonight. It’s late.”

“But—”

“Go ahead and knock off early,” Daichi interrupted. “I can finish up on my own.”

Yachi looked like she wanted to argue more, but her knuckles were beginning to turn white as she clutched at the hem of her skirt.

Finally she relented.

“I can come back after I use the restroom,” she said.

Daichi waved a hand. “Go home. I’ll be fine.”

She hesitated one last second before rushing down the stairs, calling out a frantic, “ _Thank you Sawamura-san! Have a nice night!_ ”

Daichi chuckled and watched her practically run to Karasuno Jewelers and disappear inside.

He leaned back in the chair and let out a sigh. There was really no point in his waiting around either. They had only had one child show up in the last two hours. The mall was closing down, the boutique and sweets shop already dark, shuttered doors blocking off their entrances. He doubted there was even a single customer left loitering in the entire building, other than a few stragglers showing up for a late night movie in the theater on the other side of the mall.

There was no reason as to why Daichi needed to hang around any longer.

And yet…

Daichi pulled his gloves off and draped them over the arm rest of the chair. He stretched his fingers and rubbed his palms together, enjoying the feeling of air on his skin after hours of being contained in their hot cages. He couldn’t wait to finally get out of the costume. The stomach had started out as uncomfortable and had only gotten more and more unbearable as the hours had stretched by. He wondered if he would actually float off to the ceiling when he finally ridded himself of the extra weight.

He checked the watch on his wrist and sighed. There were only ten minutes left. He should just go. He didn’t know what he was waiting around for anyway. No one was going to—

The sound of footsteps drew his eyes up.

Sugawara climbed the stairs and stood before him, hands clasped behind his back.

Daichi’s mouth went dry. Neither of them spoke as they stared at one another. Sugawara’s cheeks grew pink and he moved closer, stepping between Daichi’s legs.

_Oh shit, oh fuck, oh crap._

Sugawara lowered onto Daichi’s left thigh, locking his hands together in his lap.

_Ahhhhhhhhhh!_

Daichi hesitantly placed his hand on Sugawara’s spine and stammered, “He-hello. And… what would _you_ like for Christmas this year, Young Man?”

Sugawara’s cheeks were scarlet now and he stared at the Christmas tree looming behind the chair.

“Ah… uhm… uh…” He cleared his throat and his lashes fluttered. “Let’s see… I want…" He seemed to deflate. "... pens.”

Daichi didn’t reply, watching his skin flush an impossibly brighter shade of red.

“Pens,” he repeated after a moment.

“Yeah.” Sugawara reached up and pushed a lock of ashy hair over his ear. “Pens. That you like… write with.”

“I see…”

“But!” Sugawara finally met his eyes. “Not those shitty cheap pens. I want pens that really glide over the page, you know?”

“So…” Daichi scratched his cheek. “Really expensive pens?”

“Not really…” Sugawara chewed on his bottom lip and Daichi could feel his own heartbeat in his throat. “More like… middle grade pens. The ones that are too expensive for cheap bastards like me to touch, but are too cheap for rich bastards to touch because they’re out there buying name brand pens. Like... _Gucci_ pens or _Coco Chanel_ pens. You know, rich bastards out there living their best lives, buying pens that are also electric razors or high frequency dog whistles.”

“… middle grade pens.”

“Middle grade pens.”

“… I’ll get the elves right on it.”

They were silent for long seconds, just staring at one another.

And then they were both sputtering with laughter, Sugawara holding his hands over his mouth and Daichi leaning his head against the back of the chair.

“I’m sorry.” Sugawara giggled.

“No, no.” Daichi snickered and shook his head. “Pens are good. Everyone could use some good middle grade pens.”

“I’d just like to enjoy a certain level of comfort while I write up my grocery list, you know?” Sugawara grinned. “Something with a nice comfy grip. That clicks. Gotta have the click.”

“Of course. Is it really a pen if it doesn’t click?”

“A pen that doesn’t click might as well just be a pencil,” Sugawara said. “Like, if someone is telling me important information that I need to write down, what am I gonna do? Just pull out my unclicking pen and immediately start writing like a god damn _fool_? I don’t think so.”

“The click makes it more dramatic,” Daichi said. “Have you ever seen a movie protagonist whip out a pen and _not_ click it before writing down an important note?”

“Never.”

“That’s like a villain pulling a gun and shooting the protagonist without even cocking it first.”

“Ugh, that’s the _worst_.”

“Right? Who _wrote_ that shit? You know what? I’ll bet they wrote it with a pen that doesn’t click.”

“Definitely.”

They fell silent, smiling at one another for another long moment before exploding with laughter once more.

“Do you think your elves can handle that request?” Sugawara asked, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

“My elves are pros at crafting middle grade pens,” Daichi said, making an “OK” sign with his fingers. “They do such a good job that they almost don’t classify as middle grade. High middle grade pens.”

“Oh, you see, I need middle, middle grade pens. Like, as middle as they can get.”

“Hmm… that might be a little more difficult. But maybe if I get them drunk first they won’t do as high quality of a job.”

“I think you’ll definitely have to do that.”

They smiled quietly. Daichi dragged his gaze over his face slowly, drinking in every millimeter. His cheeks had settled on a gentler shade of pink, most of the embarrassment gone. His plump lips curved into a soft smirk, right side lifted slightly more than the left.

The sound of a shuttered door slamming down to the floor caused them both to jump in surprise.

“Uhm…” Sugawara tore his eyes away from Daichi’s and cleared his throat. “Well… anyway." He wrestled with his pocket until he got his cell phone out and checked the screen with a sigh. "Uhm, I should…”

“Yeah…” Daichi swallowed his disappointment, pushing aside the urge to say or do something, anything, to keep their conversation going.

Sugawara stood and pushed his hair behind his red ears.

“Thank you for hearing my request, Santa-san.”

“Please,” Daichi lifted a hand. “Santa-san was my father. Call me Daichi.”

Sugawara smiled shyly. “Then you can call me Suga.”

“I’ll do that.”

Sugawara lingered for another second before turning and running down the steps and all the way to his kiosk. He grabbed his bag and coat from the floor and then headed towards the doors without casting a backwards glance.

Daichi slumped down in the chair and let out a groan, clutching at his heart.

_Cute._

* * *

 

“He stole my sale!”

“I did not!”

“You did too! I was about to take her credit card and you swooped in and stole it!”

“I didn’t. Sa’amura, I’m telling the truth. This idiot thought the lady was pregnant and asked when she was due and so I took over the sale because she was about to cancel the transaction.”

“She was doing that thing! That pregnant women do! Like resting her hand over her stomach as if there was something in there!”

“Maybe she just ate a big meal and was rubbing her stomach in satisfaction?”

“ _How would I know?_ ”

Daichi reached out and pushed Kuroo and Bokuto to the side. “Shhh,” he demanded, staring at the drone kiosk directly across from them.

“Daichi you’re so unhelpful this morning,” Bokuto grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re supposed to be the voice of reason and solve all our disputes, you know?”

“Not anymore. Now I’m Santa Claus and you guys will definitely be on the _get fucked_ list if you don’t get out of my face as soon as possible.”

“But we’re having a _dispute_ ,” Kuroo said. “A dispute that could affect our performance today and cause the store to lose money. In fact, I might just fake an illness and go home just so I don’t have to hear this baby _whining_ all day.” He jabbed a finger against Bokuto’s chest.

“And I might just sit in the back room and hack into _this_ idiot’s social media and tell everyone that he has a micro penis.” Bokuto shoved Kuroo.

Daichi released a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair. He glared up at them.

“Bokuto, never assume any woman is pregnant unless she explicitly tells you that she is. And even then, the only appropriate comments are to be on how she is glowing and barely showing at all. Kuroo, good job on saving the sale but if Bokuto had it in the bag before his fuck up, then you two should share the commission. Bokuto gets eighty percent and you get twenty.”

“That’s not fair,” Kuroo whined. “I’m the one who finalized it!”

“By leeching.”

“Yeah but still!”

“ _Dispute settled._ ”

Kuroo and Bokuto groaned and kicked the floor with childish pouts, but finally relented. They turned and walked back towards the store, elbowing each other.

With them out of his hair, Daichi let out a sigh of relief and looked eagerly at the kiosk. He leaned his elbows on the arm rests of his chair and twined his fingers together over his stomach, thumb tapping it impatiently.

Eventually, Sugawara appeared, hurrying towards the kiosk with a flushed face and wild hair. As he drew near, he yanked his scarf off and shrugged out of his coat, hanging both on the back of his stool before tossing his bag in the cubby underneath the kiosk. He straightened, hands flying up to swipe his hair from his forehead. Today he was wearing another sweater, this one red and covered in large white snowflakes. His skinny jeans were brown and he wore the same light up shoes from the day before. He moved as if to organize his product but then paused when he finally saw the small wrapped present resting on the wooden tabletop.

For a moment he merely stared at it. Then he reached out and carefully lifted it.

Daichi’s heart thundered in his chest and he watched Sugawara peel the wrapping paper back, revealing the pack of multicolored pens. His face went from slack with disbelief to red and smiling with glee. He turned and made eye contact with Daichi, causing his heart to leap.

Sugawara hugged the pens to his chest and grinned wide, eyes crinkling.

Daichi warmed and he scratched his cheek sheepishly.

“What’s that about?”

He jerked his head to the side. Yachi and Tanaka stood at his shoulder, setting two boxes of goody bags down behind the chair. Tanaka straightened and glanced at Sugawara.

“Did you give Suga-san a gift?”

Daichi cleared his throat and pretended to fix his beard. “No. Must have been Santa.”

“You _are_ Santa.”

“I mean the real Santa.”

“You _are_ the real Santa.”

“Not at my current salary, I’m not.”

Tanaka laughed. “Aw, look at this, Hitoka-chan. Daichi has a _crush_. How adorable.”

“It’s really _endearing_ ,” Yachi confirmed and Daichi scowled at her.

“I don’t have a _crush_ ,” he denied. “It’s merely… an _interest._ ”

“What’s the difference?” Tanaka draped an arm over the back of the chair.

“A crush is what young, frivolous teenagers have.”

Tanaka snorted and poked his hat. “Daichi-san you’re really showing your age right now.”

“I’m not that old.”

“Old enough to think you’re too old to call your crush a _crush_.” Tanaka moved around him. “Willst thou old man soon be entering a courtship of the lad who hath caught thine fancy?" He pulled his hat from his head and swept it out in a dramatic bow before straightening once more with a snicker. "God I hope I’m not that lame when _I’m_ in my forties.”

Daichi gasped indignantly. “I’m nowhere  _near_ my forties!”

“Are you sure?” Tanaka cocked an eyebrow and walked backwards down the path. “I could have _sworn_ you were like, forty-six or something.”

“You’re lucky there are children around, Bastard.” Daichi pointed at him. “When I get you alone, I’m kicking your ass into the next millennium, you tights wearing dipshit.”

Tanaka winked and took his place at the end of the path, waving and calling out greetings to the passing early morning shoppers.

The day passed by quicker than the one before, Daichi finally accepting and settling into his role as the jolliest and most beloved man in the world. Talking to the children who came to visit became easier and easier the more he did it, until he almost forgot that he was a jewelry salesman for the other eleven months of the year.

Before he knew it, Tanaka had long since ditched out on him and Yachi was practically falling asleep on the arm rest of his chair, slumped against his shoulder.

Daichi patted her knee, rousing her from her dozing.

“I’m awake!” She shot up. “I’m awake!”

Daichi chuckled. “Go home, Hitoka. I’ll finish up.”

“No…” She rubbed her eyes, smearing her mascara. “I left early yesterday.”

“You’re already doing three hours longer than your normal shift,” Daichi said. “Boss is gonna whine about overtime anyway so you might as well cut back as much as possible.”

She tugged on a lock of blonde hair. “I don’t know… I feel guilty.”

Daichi smiled. “You think Tanaka feels guilty about cutting free over an hour ago?”

“Definitely not.”

“Exactly.”

She hesitated, glancing down at her watch and then across the mall. Finally, she turned back to him. “Are you sure? Maybe you should leave too? I don’t think any other kids will show up…”

“Uh…” Daichi’s eyes drifted towards the drone kiosk. Sugawara was still there, tidying up. He sent a look over his shoulder, gaze meeting Daichi’s, and then hurriedly looked away again, pretending to be busy, picking up a box and setting it down somewhere else, just to move it back a second later. Daichi cleared his throat. “I’ll leave soon.”

She hummed nervously, shifting from foot to foot, until a massive yawn sent her off balance and Daichi had to grab her elbow to prevent her from falling over.

“Okay,” she murmured and rubbed her eyes again. “I’ll go. Thank you, Sawamura-san.”

“Are you going to make it home alright?” Daichi asked, suddenly concerned and imagining the young woman falling asleep on the train and somehow winding up on the other side of the country.

“Yes!” She straightened and slapped her cheeks. “I don’t live far! I’ll speed walk in the cold to stay awake!”

Daichi frowned. “Maybe I should walk you home…”

“It’s okay!” She gave him two thumbs up. Her cheeks turned pink and she suddenly went shy. “Uhm… besides… uh… Kiyoko-senpai should be closing up around this time too and if I play my cards right, I think I can get her to walk me…”

Daichi let out a laugh. “Wow, look at you! I never knew you were so carnivorous, Hitoka!”

She smiled and pushed her hair out of her face. “You’d be surprised what women are capable of, Sawamura-san.”

“No I wouldn’t,” he countered. “I’ve seen what women are capable of. That’s why I’m gay and terrified.”

“Oh my god, I’m gay and terrified too!”

They laughed and Daichi waved. “Go get your girl. I’ll clean up here.”

Yachi bounded down the steps. “Thank you Sawamura-san! You’re the best boss I’ve ever had!” After making the confession, her cheeks flamed bright red and she slapped her hands over them. “ _Oh my god_.” She turned and fled.

Daichi chuckled and removed his gloves. He laced his fingers together and stretched them out in front of him, straightening his back with a groan, eyes closed. When he opened them again, he wasn’t alone.

Sugawara smiled down at him and pointed to his thigh. “This seat taken?”

Daichi moved his arms out of the way. “It’s all yours.”

Sugawara bit his bottom lip and lowered onto his lap. This time he leaned more against him, not as stiff and awkward as the night before. Daichi placed his hand on his back, _I’m gay and terrified, I’m gay and terrified_ , running on repeat in his mind like a pathetic mantra.

“So, you’ll never guess what happened this morning,” Sugawara said, folding his hands in his lap.

“Oh?”

“I got to work and there was a present at my station.”

Daichi stifled a smile. “No kiddin’?”

“Yeah, so I was like, hm, maybe it’s from a secret admirer or something, right?”

“A natural assumption.”

“But then I opened it.” Sugawara reached up and tapped his chin. “And it’s so weird! It was a pack of middle grade pens that click and have a comfortable grip!”

Daichi gasped. “No way.”

“Yes way. Of all different colors, too.”

“Amazing.”

“I know, right? And I realized then that it wasn’t a secret admirer, it was _Santa_.”

Daichi bit his bottom lip in a failed attempt to keep a grin at bay.

“And I was like, wow, because those elves really work fast, you know?” Sugawara reached up and brushed a lock of hair across his forehead. “I was shocked. Santa came fast this year.” His eyes flew wide a moment later and he covered his mouth with his hand. “Oh my god that sounds like—”

“Yeah,” Daichi chuckled.

“I didn’t do it on purpose. But I’ll take credit anyway.”

They smiled quietly at one another for a long second.

“Thank you for the gift.”

“Are they middle grade enough for you?” Daichi asked, cocking a brow.

“They’re perfectly middle grade.” Sugawara nodded. “I’ve been scribbling with them all day. They're so comfy and glide over the paper and the click is really loud and satisfying. Definitely better pens than any I’d ever spend my own money on.”

“But they’re not _too_ good, right?”

“Well…” Sugawara lifted his right hand, displaying the smudge of purple and green ink on his skin. “They do smear a little bit.”

“How perfectly middle grade of them.”

“I thought so too!” Sugawara grinned.

Daichi chuckled. He smoothed his thumb over Sugawara’s spine, just barely resisting the very gay urge to stroke all the way down to the small of his back.

“So,” he said, voice soft. “Since you’re here… you may as well let me know what else you want for Christmas.”

Sugawara’s left eyebrow quirked. “But I already received pens.”

“There’s still so much time left before Christmas though,” Daichi said, trying his best to not let his desperation for the opportunity to buy Sugawara another gift show on his face. “Santa Claus isn’t so stingy that he would only give one gift to good boys.”

Sugawara hummed, leaning slightly more against him. “Bold of you to assume I’m on the nice list, Santa-san.”

Daichi’s heart skipped a beat, strongly aware that they were treading heavily in flirting territory. “Well… it’s kind of my job to know who is naughty and who is nice.”

“Maybe you need to check your list again.”

“Checked it twice.”

“Check it thrice.”

“Just tell me what you want.”

Sugawara giggled and then tapped his chin in thought. “Hmm, let’s see. Now that I have all those pens, I guess I need something to write on.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Daichi said.

“Maybe a middle grade notebook… something more expensive than the shitty, plain ones I buy, but cheaper than what rich people buy. You know, like... they write on ancient Egyptian papyrus and gold plated, baby seal leather bound journals and stuff.”

“I’m sure that’s exactly true and not the least bit exaggerated.” Daichi nodded. “Journals with the ribbon bookmarks built in, crafted from the silk from trained silkworms who were fed nothing but chardonnay and foie gras their entire lives.”

“Oh my god yeah totally. I don’t have any need for something fancy like that. Middle grade notebooks are the only things I want. A spiral notebook with something cute on the cover, like puppies or kittens or baby farm animals.”

“With pockets and dividers?”

“Oh no, that’s much too extravagant.”

“Ah, of course. How silly of me.”

“Rookie mistake.”

They chuckled and Daichi’s thumb smoothed again over his spine. How could he keep him there? Talking to him was so easy, so fun, and he felt warm and comfortable and just the slightest bit frustrated that this was only their second encounter and he couldn’t possibly ask him out, take him home, keep him for himself. At least not yet.

How frustrating.

Sugawara cleared his throat and opened his mouth and Daichi tensed in expectation, sending out his own silent Christmas wish that “take me home with you” would be the next words he said.

Maybe they were. Daichi unfortunately didn’t find out. Because before Sugawara could say a single thing, a shout interrupted.

“ _Oh my god I want to sit on Sawamura’s lap too!_ ”

Daichi's and Sugawara’s head jerked in the direction of the yell in time to see Tendou bolt up the path, followed shortly by Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Ushijima.

The exuberant redhead didn’t even hesitate before leaping onto Daichi’s unoccupied leg, sending pain shooting up his thigh to his hip.

“Santa-san I want a Maserati and a snowmobile for Christmas please!” He said, loud and directly into his ear. “And a new TV, the biggest one you can find and a puppy and a new house with a pool!”

“You’re not getting anything, stupid shit,” Daichi growled and tried to shove him off, but he latched onto his neck, knees lifting up towards his chest.

Sugawara stood and moved out of the way, hiding a smile behind his hand.

“Me too!” Oikawa bounded up the steps and took Sugawara’s spot, shoving Tendou’s legs aside and placing his own on the redhead’s lap across from him. Oikawa stroked Daichi’s beard and started listing off his wishes. “I also want a Maserati, but a better one than Satori-chan’s. And a bigger TV too. And a cuter puppy and a bigger pool. Heated. With a hot tub.”

“Stop trying to one-up me, Bitch boy. Ask for your own shit,” Tendou sneered.

“How about both of you get the fuck off of me before your heavy asses break my legs in half?” Daichi tried again to force them off, but they merely clung tighter to him.

“Speaking of heavy,” Oikawa said and grabbed at Daichi’s fake stomach. “You’ve let yourself go, Sawa-chan! I told you to lay off the muffins!”

“Right, it’s real, isn’t it?” Tendou started unbuttoning the coat. “I saw how you literally _destroyed_ that cake at Kuroo-kun’s birthday.”

He and Oikawa yanked the coat open and displayed the fake stomach underneath.

“Boo,” Oikawa whined. “Sawa-chan you coward. Just make your own Santa stomach.”

“The illusion is broken.” Tendou leaned back over the arm rest dramatically, draping an arm over his eyes.

Daichi ignored their complaints and looked to Sugawara. He smiled at him and gave a small wave. Daichi didn’t get the chance to even ask him to stay before he was turning and walking down the steps, nodding to Ushijima and Iwaizumi as he passed.

Daichi watched him go to his kiosk to gather his things. He gave one more look and wave and left.

Daichi groaned and leaned his head back against the chair.

“Oh man, _fuck_ you guys,” he said.

“ _As if_ I’d let you have a cute holiday romance, Jackass,” Oikawa said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Not while _I’m_ still single.”

“Yeah Sawamura, this isn’t a Hallmark movie. Stay in your lane. Lonely and pathetic, like the rest of us. Too ugly for anyone to want to date us,” Tendou added.

“Hey! Speak for yourself! I’m gorgeous!” Oikawa kicked him.

“Ah.”

They faced Ushijima. He cocked his head to the side and eyed Tendou.

“Satori, are you lonely? Then do you want me?”

“… what…”

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. He checked his watch and hummed.

“It’s a little late and most things are probably closed right now.” He slipped his hands into his coat pockets. “Then it’s settled. We will walk around and look at the lights. Then back to my place, I suppose. I'll cook. Is that satisfactory?”

No one spoke for a moment and then Tendou frantically shoved Oikawa’s legs off of him and scampered off of Daichi’s lap.

“Well, shit I mean _yeah_ I’d say that’s satisfactory as hell.” He joined Ushijima, scratching the back of his head with a bewildered expression.

Ushijima nodded and offered a hand. Tendou took it and they turned and headed down the path. Tendou looked over his shoulder at the others, eyes wide.

“That’s not fair!” Oikawa yelled after them but Ushijima didn’t react, leading Tendou across the mall. “Stupid Ushiwaka being so goddamn sincere, I _hate_ him!” Oikawa sat up on Daichi’s lap, bristling. He jerked his head to Iwaizumi and pointed at him. “Iwa-chan! Now you ask _me_ out!”

Iwaizumi examined his fingernails. “You’re not my type.”

“ _I’m everyone’s type!_ ”

The corner of his mouth twitched and he turned. “Alright c’mon. I’ll buy you street ramen.”

“ _Yes_.” Oikawa jumped up and skipped down the stairs.

Daichi stood. “Oh what the fuck? So only _I_ get to be lonely now?”

“Tough break, Sawa-chan!” Oikawa sang and framed his right eye with a peace sign. “See you tomorrow!”

Daichi groaned and watched them go. Oikawa walked at Iwaizumi’s side, a slight bounce to his step, rubbing his shoulder against his. Iwaizumi nudged him with his elbow and then threw an arm around his waist, dragging him close.

“Jackasses,” Daichi muttered. “Not fair.”

* * *

 

“Oh my god I was panicking so bad,” Daichi said with a groan, slumping back in the chair. “He _literally_ asked for his dead dad to come back to life. I felt so awful!”

Sugawara let out a moan and leaned heavily against him. “What did you say?”

“Well, I couldn’t tell him _oh yeah sure I’ll get right on that_.”

“Of course.”

“So I just told him that I can’t do it and that his dad isn’t really gone anyway and still exists in his heart and if he closes his eyes and listens really hard, he can feel him in his soul and ugh I felt so useless, it _sucked_.”

“That’s so _hard_ ,” Sugawara said, placing a hand tenderly on his where it rested on his stomach. “I mean, that’s just a really sticky situation to have to deal with on the spot like that.”

Daichi sighed and allowed his head to roll to the side and rest against Sugawara’s shoulder. “I don’t know. Hitoka said I handled it well. And his mom looked grateful so I don’t think I fucked it up, but still. I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes when he asked that.”

“Being Santa seems super stressful, honestly.” Sugawara squeezed his hand. “Like, what if a kid asks for something that his parents can’t afford? I think I would feel guilty setting him up for disappointment.”

“The trick is reminding them that they have to be good.” Daichi closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of peppermint lingering on the skin of Sugawara’s neck. “That way, if they don’t get what they asked for, they can just assume it was their own fault.”

Sugawara snorted. “Somehow that sounds super fucked up to me.”

“It is. Being Santa is the worst. I don’t recommend it.”

He giggled. “Oh it can’t be all bad.”

“Hmm… you’re right. It’s kind of fun interacting with kids all day. And babies. I’ve never held so many babies in my life.”

“Hnn, so cute. I saw the twins you got to hold today. So jealous.”

“Of the babies, or me?” Daichi peeked up into his face.

Sugawara smirked. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“So the babies then.” Daichi straightened.

Sugawara shrugged. “We’ll never know.”

“It was the babies.”

Sugawara turned and tried to stand. “Bye.”

Daichi caught him around the waist and dragged him back onto his lap. “Nope. You’re not going anywhere until you tell me what you want for Christmas.”

“Daichi, I gotta feed my _fish_.”

“You know the drill. What would you like for Christmas this year, Young Man?”

Sugawara let out an exasperated breath and nestled into his side. “Daichi, you don’t need to buy me all these things.”

Daichi hummed.

“I feel so spoiled,” Sugawara went on. “Like I’m taking advantage of you or something.”

“It’s not like they’re expensive things—”

“Yeah but still! It adds up, you know?” He tugged on Daichi’s beard. “I’m not some selfish guy that comes over here just to get free stuff.”

“Then why _do_ you come over here?” Daichi cocked an eyebrow.

“ _Obviously_ because my parents never took me to see Santa as a child and I’m trying to make up for an entire childhood’s worth of Santa visits in a single month.”

“Oh, _obviously_. Of course, how could I not see that _that_ is the reason?”

Sugawara giggled. “Daichi, I’m serious. I really appreciate it. Look, I’m even wearing the socks you bought me yesterday.” He lifted his leg and tugged his purple skinny jeans up over the fuzzy cow socks. “I love them and I’m sure I’m going to get a lot of use out of each and every thing you’ve given me these past few weeks. But really, you don’t have to.”

Daichi pursed his lips.

Sugawara pulled his pants back over the sock and lowered his leg. “I just like getting to talk to you for a little bit each night,” he admitted.

Daichi drummed his fingers on the armrest and then stubbornly asked, “What would you like for Christmas this year, Young Man?”

Sugawara growled and dragged Daichi’s Santa hat down over his eyes.

Daichi laughed and fixed it, adjusting his wig. “Oh c’mon. Just let me. I don’t have anyone to buy gifts for this year.”

“Then buy things for yourself!”

“I have everything I want.”

Sugawara clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest. “What, are you like, super rich? Are you one of those rich bastards I keep bitching about?”

“Not rich,” Daichi denied.

“Sure. And what do you mean you don’t have anyone to buy gifts for?” Sugawara reached up and brushed a lock of hair over his ear. “No family? Friends?” His eyes slid away. “Girlfriend?”

Daichi’s throat tightened, heart thundering. “None of my family or friends will let me buy them anything.” He hesitated. “And I don’t have a girlfriend.”

Sugawara failed to keep the small perk from his body language. “Oh?”

“Hmm…” Daichi’s gaze trailed down his face to his lips. “No _boy_ friend either.”

Sugawara’s cheeks turned an instant rosy shade of pink and he clasped his hands in his lap, pleasure over the admission written plainly on his face. It was so cute, Daichi could barely contain himself. The urge to wrap him up in his arms and pepper his face and neck with kisses was almost unbearably overpowering.

“Okay.” Sugawara adjusted on Daichi’s thigh. “Let’s see then. I want…” He looked over the back of the chair for a moment and then continued, “A smoothie.”

Daichi let out a barking laugh.

“Hear me out!” Sugawara’s entire face lit up with a smile and he pushed at Daichi’s shoulder. “Haven’t you ever gone to buy a smoothie and wanted to get some god awful combination of like, every fruit they have on the menu? Like, you _know_ it’s going to taste disgusting but you just… the… the _fruit_ … the urge to put them _all_ in one cup, make some terrible Frankenstein monster smoothie of an indiscernible color and flavor…” Sugawara clenched both of his hands into fists. “ _I must know what it tastes like._ ”

“A smoothie with every fruit?” Daichi repeated. “Suga, you do realize that I’m willingly- no, not just willingly, but _enthusiastically_ buying you anything that you want and you are sitting here, asking for—”

“A smoothie with everything in it please, Santa-san.”

Daichi sighed in exasperation.

Sugawara giggled, reaching out and pinching his cheeks. “Ooh, pouty boy!”

Daichi narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you have fish to feed?”

“ _Ack_.” Sugawara fumbled in the pocket of his pants. He pulled out his cell phone and brightened the screen to check the time. “Ugh, Daichi. Now look what you’ve done. You’ve made me late. Guacamole is gonna be so mad at me.”

“Suga I swear if you named your fish _Guacamole,_ I’m _going_ to kick your ass.”

Sugawara stood. “Now _that_ doesn’t sound like something Santa Claus would say to a good boy like me.”

“You named your fish _Guacamole._ That sin alone puts you on the naughty list.”

“I told you, Daichi.” Sugawara hopped down the steps and then turned to wink and blow a kiss. “I’ve always been on the naughty list.”

“Yeah well I finally agree with that.”

Sugawara waved and skipped down the path, shoes bursting with bright light. “See you tomorrow!”

_See you tomorrow_.

Daichi smiled and watched him go, pretending that his eyes didn’t immediately zero in on his ass when he bent over to grab his bag from underneath his kiosk. When he straightened, he gave Daichi one more wave and he returned it, hoping that it wasn’t clear that he had definitely been checking him out.

Daichi finally retreated back to Karasuno Jewelers, lifting the shuttered door and closing it behind him again. He wandered around the sales floor, checking that Bokuto had closed and locked everything properly. The lights in one of the display cases was left on and he sighed and went to shut it off. He glanced through the glass as he reached for the light switch, hesitating when the light caught on the glint of metal.

_Hmm._

He flipped the switch and went to the back room to change and go home.

* * *

 

“How was it?”

“It was so gross!”

Daichi laughed.

“Okay like, I took the lid off and it was _grey_ and there was all this mysterious pulp in it and it was so thick I could barely suck it through the straw and I thought I was going to barf!” Sugawara’s face twisted in disgust and he shuddered. “Now I know why no one ever buys smoothies with everything in them.”

“I think you made the realization of the century,” Daichi said with a soft smile. “Should I call up NASA and tell them to stop looking for life on other planets?”

“Oh? You know NASA? Like, personally?” Sugawara placed an arm around Daichi’s neck and crossed one leg over the other, boldly leaning against him. He idly twirled the white hair of his beard in his fingers, gaze roaming over his face. “Did you two go to school together or something? I can’t believe it.”

Daichi tickled his sides. “ _I_ can’t believe you’re the single most irritating person in the _whole world_.”

Sugawara squealed and writhed, pushing at his hands. “ _Stop_ ,” he whimpered between hitched giggles. He wrenched hard away and fell off of Daichi’s lap, landing on his hands and knees.

“Oh shit, are you alright?” Daichi sat forward and reached for him.

Sugawara’s head popped up and he looked at him over his shoulder, eyes bright. “Hold on a second!”

“What?”

Sugawara jumped to his feet and ran down the path. He rushed back to his kiosk and started grabbing things. When he turned and headed back towards him, Daichi noticed a drone with four propellers in one of his hands, a remote controller in the other.

He grinned, the excited teenager inside him waking.

Sugawara bounded back up to him and instantly sat on his lap. “Okay,” he said, breathless. “Let’s play.”

For the next five minutes, Sugawara taught Daichi how to fly the drone, laughing every time the toy crash landed in the Christmas tree behind them.

“What the hell it’s so hard,” Daichi growled the fourth time the drone took a dive.

“It just takes practice!” Sugawara encouraged and ran to fetch it where it landed under a fake reindeer’s feet. “You’ll get it eventually!”

“I give up,” Daichi thrust the controller at him as he took his spot on his lap once more. “I’ll leave it to the professional.”

Sugawara giggled. His eyes wandered off across the mall. Several of the shops were still open, preparing for the last minute influx of shoppers that would definitely swarm the mall the next day.

He perked. “I have an idea!”

Daichi watched as he set the drone aside and ran back to his kiosk. He grabbed his bag and carried it over.

“Okay this is what we’re going to do.” He sat in Daichi’s lap and unzipped his bag. He pulled out the notebook Daichi had bought him, the one with baby farm animals with ribbons around their necks decorating the cover, and then grabbed one of the pens, purple. He dropped the bag to the floor and opened the notebook. “I’ll show you how good I am at flying this bitch.” He clicked the pen and held it over the paper. “What should we send to Oikawa?”

Daichi grinned. “Call him a lesbian.”

Sugawara sputtered. “Okay, but _why_?”

“I don’t know. I called him that once when we first met and I’ve never seen him so mad since.”

Sugawara snickered and scribbled across the page, _hi lesbian_.

“Okay,” he clicked the pen again and ripped the page from the notebook. He grabbed the drone and handed it to Daichi. He reached back into his bag and pulled out a ball of yarn.

“Why do you have a ball of yarn in your bag?”

“You mean you _don’t_ carry around a ball of yarn everywhere you go?”

“Are you a literal cat?”

“Well I _do_ love a good back scratch.”

Daichi laughed.

Sugawara snipped off a piece of the yarn with a small pair of scissors he also snatched from his bag, and looped the yarn in a hole on the page before tying it to the drone.

“Alright,” Sugawara lifted the remote and brought the drone to life. Daichi lifted it in the air and it left his hand, paper dangling beneath it, fluttering from the wind from its propellers. Sugawara giggled maniacally and flew it slowly over their heads in the direction of the boutique. He turned in Daichi’s lap and leaned his back against his chest.

Daichi gulped and wrapped his arms around his middle, cursing the fake stomach for getting in the way of feeling him as close as he wished he could.

They watched the drone hum its way across the mall to the doorway of the boutique, where Oikawa was dressing a mannequin in a sweater, a thick headband pushing his hair up and away from his forehead. He noticed the toy and straightened, eyebrows lowering. Sugawara flew it close and it hovered right in front of him. Oikawa reached out and pinched the page, holding it still as he read.

His face turned a bright shade of red and he whirled towards the North Pole.

“ _Sawa-chan get over here and say that to my face!”_

Daichi and Sugawara burst into laughter and Oikawa made a swipe at the drone. Sugawara shrieked and flew it higher into the air, out of his reach. It swerved and headed back in their direction.

“Ooh, let’s send one to Tendou now,” Sugawara said. He drove the drone back to them and they wrote another note and sent it to the sweets shop. Ten minutes and three stores later, they had the entire mall square flipping them off and Daichi’s stomach hurt from laughing.

Sugawara was just flying the drone back to them again after a visit to Iwaizumi, when the lights illuminating its underbelly flickered and then went out and the drone plummeted to the fake snow just inside the North Pole.

“Oh nooooo,” Sugawara wailed. “It’s dead!”

“It will be missed,” Daichi chuckled. “It fought well.”

Sugawara slumped against him, resting his head on his shoulder. He let out a sigh. “It died for a good cause. I’ll erect a statue in its honor.”

Daichi released a snort. “It’s what it deserves.”

Sugawara hummed and placed his hand over Daichi’s where he held him around the waist. For a moment, they didn’t speak. They sat in silence, absorbing the other’s presence and warmth.

“Hey Daichi…”

“Hm?”

Sugawara hesitated. “Tomorrow is Christmas Eve.”

“Yeah…”

He played with his fingers. “I won’t be working here anymore after that.”

Daichi’s heart clenched. Somehow it hadn’t occurred to him. He had somehow completely forgotten that Sugawara didn’t work at the mall year round. His kiosk was seasonal. Before him, a woman sold make-up there. And before that, sunglasses. Once the holidays were over, Sugawara would be gone and something, some _one_ would take his place. Daichi would be out of the Santa costume and back in the jewelry store and Sugawara would be back at Toy World, all the way across the city.

How had that never occurred to Daichi?

Was he so lost in the moment, these wonderful, peppermint moments with this refreshing and sweet man, that he completely forgot that life went on?

Daichi swallowed.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I want for Christmas?” Sugawara whispered.

Daichi inhaled slowly. He cleared his throat, begging his voice not to crack with the disappointment that tomorrow was the last they’d get to do this.

“What would you like for Christmas, Young Man?”

Sugawara sat up and turned on his lap. He smiled tenderly at him. “I want those roasted almonds. You know, the sweet ones that Tendou sells?”

Daichi returned the smile. “You mean the ones that torture me with their smell all day long?”

“Yep! I want those. And I want to eat them right here tomorrow night.” He pointed at Daichi’s lap. “With you.”

Daichi went weak, his entire being softening for the shy way Sugawara pushed his hair over his ear, giving him a glimpse of that guy he met at the beginning of the month, before spending all these nights together made them both realize just how perfectly well they fit together, so similar, yet different enough for every moment to be interesting and new.

“Alright,” he finally said. “You know, I think that will be the easiest gift yet.”

“Good.” Sugawara tugged on his beard.

Shutters were closing all around them, the sound dragging them out of the soft moment they were sharing.

Sugawara wrestled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. He let out a sigh and stuffed it away again.

“Well… guess I should go. It’s going to be a long ass day tomorrow. I need my beauty sleep.” He stood and winked, cradling his chin in his hands coyly.

Daichi chuckled. “Don’t tell me it’s actually possible for you to be more beautiful. I won’t believe it.”

Sugawara’s mouth dropped open. “Santa-san are you _flirting_ with me?”

“Flirting? Perish the thought. I’m merely making an observation with my all seeing Santa Claus eyes.”

Sugawara gasped. “You mean, you see me when I’m sleeping? You know when I’m awake?”

Daichi grinned. “That’s right.”

Sugawara’s expression turned smug and he smirked, lowering his chin and looking at him under long curved eyelashes.

“I’ll be sure to put on a show worth watching then.”

_Oof._

Sugawara gave him one last coy smile and then turned and slowly walked down the steps, hips swaying. Daichi bit his bottom lip and watched him go, heart leaping when his voice floated back to him.

“ _Santa Baby… slip a sable under the tree… for me…_ ” Sugawara peered at him over his shoulder and winked again. “ _Been an awful good boy...”_

Daichi chuckled and muttered under his breath, “ _Liar_.”

* * *

 

“I just gotta say, Daichi-san. It’s been a pleasure working with you.”

Daichi snorted and rolled his shoulder when Tanaka latched onto him from behind. “Yeah, likewise. When you were actually here working, I mean.”

“I worked a lot!”

“And never failed to leave two hours early.”

“I’m a busy man.”

“Uh huh.” Daichi dragged him along as he walked through the doorway of the sweets shop and up to the counter, behind which Tendou and Ushijima were cleaning up for the day.

“Ugh, last minute shoppers are the worst!” Tendou complained at their appearance. “We’re closed!”

Ushijima turned towards them. “What can I get for you?”

“Wakatoshi-kun! Don’t serve them after we’ve closed!”

“Relax, Tendou,” Daichi rolled his eyes. “I just need some of those, eh… the almonds. The cinnamon roasted ones?”

Ushijima turned away to fulfill the order and Tendou narrowed his eyes and hummed. “You’re lucky we’ve got a bunch leftover. When making the last batch, Taichi went a little… how you say… _nuts_.” He let out a loud, cackling laugh as Daichi and Tanaka groaned in pain.

“Just for that, they should be on the house,” Daichi grumbled and Tendou continued to laugh.

“Get me some too, Ushiwaka!” Tanaka called and finally released Daichi to lean on the counter at his side. “Anyway, Daichi-san. Tomorrow is Christmas—”

“Is it really? Hadn’t noticed.”

“And you don’t have plans still, right?”

Daichi didn’t reply.

“Come over to my place! Nee-san is coming to town and she’s always asking how you’re doing.”

“Is she going to try to set me up with all of her friends again?” Daichi cocked an eyebrow.

Tanaka laughed. “Aw, c’mon. Don’t make it sound like such a bad thing!”

“I don’t make it sound like anything.” Daichi removed his white gloves and pulled a few bills from his wallet. “If it sounds like a bad thing, it’s because it is.”

“Pshhh, so ungrateful. Breaking Nee-san’s heart like that.”

Daichi passed the money over to Ushijima, trading for a paper cone filled to the brim with the sweet smelling treats. “Thanks for the offer, Tanaka. But I’m… well. I’m okay. If I spend the day alone, that’ll be fine.”

“What do you mean _if_?” Tanaka leaned around him and wiggled his eyebrows, also passing over money.

Daichi didn’t reply. He thanked Ushijima and turned to leave the shop. Tanaka hurried after him.

“Daichi-san! What do you mean _if_?”

Outside the shop, Sugawara, wearing a dark grey sweater with the silhouettes of two white reindeer with noses almost touching on the front, bounded up to them.

“Yay you got them!” He instantly tried to snatch the almonds out of Daichi’s hand, but he lifted them high above his head, out of his reach.

Tanaka looked between them, a wicked smirk stretching his mouth wide.

“Ohh,” he said, eyelids lowering over his knowing eyes. He snickered and backed slowly away. “ _I see how it is, Daichi-san._ ”

Daichi cleared his throat.

“Okay, I’ll let it slide then,” Tanaka said. He winked. “Have fun kids.”

“I intend to!” Sugawara said cheerfully and waved at him.

“That’s the spirit.”

He left and Daichi and Sugawara made their way back towards the North Pole, Daichi still refusing to hand the almonds over while Sugawara pouted and tugged on his arm. They climbed the steps and Daichi held him at an arm’s length as he turned and sat on the chair.

Sugawara immediately dropped onto his lap and held out his hands.

“Gimme please.”

Daichi chuckled and finally passed the almonds over. “So impatient.”

Sugawara giddily popped an almond into his mouth and chewed, humming in contentment.

“Oh my god they’re still warm,” he moaned and slumped against Daichi’s shoulder. “Daichi, taste. They’re delicious.”

Daichi did as he was told and Sugawara watched him with bright eyes.

“They’re really good,” Daichi confirmed and Sugawara smiled happily, as if he had been the one to gift the treats to Daichi instead of the other way around.

“Do you guys have to do this _every_ night?”

They glanced in Oikawa’s direction as he wrapped a scarf around his neck and headed past.

“So gross! You’re still in public, you know? Get a room already!”

He met with Iwaizumi outside of the electronics store and instantly thrust his hand into the back pocket of his pants. They kissed, long and deep, and then parted with a wet _smack_.

“C’mon, Iwa-chan,” he turned, letting out a huff. “I’m sick of seeing such disgusting displays of affection.”

Daichi and Sugawara didn’t speak as they watched the two head across the mall towards the front doors.

“I’m going to let that slide,” Sugawara said, eating another almond. “This time. But if that guy ever speaks to me again, I might bite him.”

Daichi chuckled. For the next few minutes they snacked on the sweet almonds and watched the mall slowly empty around them, calling out farewells and _Merry Christmas_ to those who acknowledged them.

Eventually, it was quiet, the two of them the only people left. The main lights had been turned off and only the secondary and multicolored Christmas lights strung in every doorway, across the ceiling, and circling the large Christmas tree behind Daichi’s chair illuminated the mall square.

Sugawara glanced around. “Are we supposed to be in here so late?”

“They’ll lock the main doors on us,” Daichi said, reaching into the cone for another almond. “But we can use the Jeweler’s back door. I have keys.”

“Bummer.”

Daichi cocked an eyebrow.

Sugawara giggled. “Getting locked in a mall on Christmas sounds like the plot of a really corny Hallmark movie. Sounds fun.”

Daichi snorted. “Yeah, until you realize that all of the stores are locked.”

“Daichi don’t shatter my fantasy.”

“Sorry.”

They fell into a comfortable silence and Sugawara shook the paper cone, almonds- nearly gone- bouncing inside. Daichi watched him quietly, heart in his throat. The month had passed too quickly. He couldn’t believe this was the last day he could do this. Did he take full advantage of it? Could he have somehow made each night even longer, better, more filled with Sugawara?

Sugawara stared down into the cone and then opened his mouth, but Daichi interrupted, quickly, before he could lose his nerve.

“I actually have something else for you too.”

Sugawara blinked at him. “Huh? You do? But all I asked for were the almonds.”

“Yeah… well…” Daichi leaned over and grabbed the goody bag he had set aside next to the chair. He lifted it and the confusion left Sugawara’s face, replaced by a bright grin.

He laughed and took the bag from him. “Finally! I’ve sat on your lap every day this month and you’re just barely giving me a goody bag?”

Daichi hummed. “I saved the best one for you.”

Sugawara chuckled and finished off the almonds. He crumpled up the paper cone and Daichi took it from him, stuffing it in the pocket of his coat.

“Oh Daichi, you shouldn’t have,” Sugawara said happily as he untied the red ribbon and tugged the bag open. He reached in a pulled out a candy cane. “Yes! Jackpot! I love candy canes!”

Daichi smiled, heart thundering.

“What else is in here…” Sugawara rummaged around in the bag, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. “Ooh, what’s this big thing?”

Daichi held his breath as Sugawara pulled out a blue box.

“Hmm? Is there like, a chocolate orange in here or something?” He dropped the candy cane back into the bag and set it in his lap. He opened the box and froze. His wide eyes slowly slid to Daichi’s, lips parted. “Wha… what is this?”

Daichi gulped.

Sugawara pulled a sleek rose gold and Aegean blue watch from the box and lifted it, staring at it in shock.

“It… it lights up,” Daichi said. He reached up and pushed one of the buttons on the side and the watch face illuminated with vibrant white light, glinting off the rose gold clock hands against the dark blue background.

Sugawara continued to stare at the gift in silence, face slack with disbelief. Finally, he inhaled deep and whispered, “Daichi this… why did you… this is too expensive.”

“It wasn’t really,” Daichi said. “I have a store discount, so it was nothing, really.”

“But…”

“Sorry. I know it’s… too much. I just saw it and it reminded me of you and your shoes, and I thought it would look good on you. And I really enjoyed buying you gifts every day but I thought you might like having something a little more… I don’t know…” He scratched his cheek. "Spontaneous."

Sugawara didn’t reply. He hesitated for another long moment and then set the box in his lap. He placed the watch over his left wrist and Daichi eagerly helped fasten it. It looked even better against his pale, freckled skin than Daichi could have dreamed. Sugawara stared down at it and then finally spoke.

“Hey Daichi...” His voice was soft, low.

“Yeah?”

He lifted his eyes to his and chills shot down Daichi’s spine.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I want for Christmas?”

Daichi’s mouth went dry.

“What… what would you like for Christmas?”

Sugawara's thick, curved lashes lowered over his honeyed gaze.

“You.”

Daichi took a deep, trembling breath.

“Ah, well… I'll... get right on that.”

* * *

 

Daichi pinned Sugawara roughly against the lockers of Karasuno Jewelers' back room, the sound from the connection of his body against the metal ringing off the walls. Their lips clashed, and then immediately separated once more, Sugawara sputtering with breathless laughter as Daichi growled and ripped the wig and beard from his head, tossing it to the side. The second it left his fingers, his mouth was back on Sugawara’s.

Sugawara grabbed either side of his face and shoved him back with a whispered, “ _Wait._ ”

Daichi blinked and panted. “What?”

He didn’t reply at first, eyes darting over his features. “This… is the first time I’ve actually seen you.”

Daichi held his breath, anxiously awaiting the verdict. Typically he was confident in his appearance, but suddenly being scrutinized by this man whose opinion of his looks was shockingly _important_ , he couldn’t smother the spike of fear that shot through him at the possibility that he somehow wouldn't be... up to par.

Sugawara’s fingers tightened, his thumbs coasting over his cheekbones.

“I…” he said, voice croaking. “I… I mean I _knew_ that you were good looking. I could tell that much at least. But _holy_ —”

Daichi didn’t need to hear any more. He closed their mouths together and instantly thrust his tongue inside, catching Sugawara’s moan.

Sugawara’s hands slid down from his face, over his neck, and gripped at his coat. His fingers fumbled with the buttons and Daichi grabbed at the thick black belt, not willing to break the connection between their lips as they kissed frantically.

They got the coat opened and Sugawara instantly thrust his arms inside, reaching around Daichi’s middle to grab and yank at the buckles holding the fake stomach in place. Daichi turned his head to let out a laugh when Sugawara’s yanking pulled him off balance and they knocked into the lockers again, metal clanging.

“Off,” Sugawara growled, kissing the side of Daichi’s neck, still pulling at the straps.

“Let me—” Daichi started but Sugawara finally released one of the buckles and let out a triumphant,

“ _Ha!_ ”

Daichi chuckled and held his face in both hands to kiss him long and deep.

Sugawara loosened buckle after buckle until the bulky stomach dropped to the ground between them. He grabbed Daichi’s shoulders and shoved him backwards.

Daichi stumbled, slightly disoriented by the manhandling, but Sugawara caught both flaps of the coat and kept him from falling back. Sugawara’s gaze traveled hungrily down and he blew out a breath of air.

“ _Fuck_. I mean… _c’mon_. Isn’t that just too much?”

“What?”

Instead of replying, Sugawara hooked his fingers in the fabric of Daichi's white tank top and dragged him close once more, kissing him hard and making Daichi’s abdomen tighten with want. Sugawara’s hands wandered over his chest and stomach, fingers digging in to his muscles. Daichi wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him tight against him, kicking the Santa stomach to the side in order to step closer, one leg sliding between Sugawara’s thighs and rubbing upwards.

Sugawara moaned and his hips ground against him, feeding the flame of Daichi’s arousal and prompting him to hold him tighter, slant his mouth over his and taste him even more hungrily, as if at any second, they could be cruelly torn apart. Sugawara’s hands knotted in the hair at the back of Daichi’s head and one of his legs hitched up to his hip.

Daichi hooked his fingers in the collar of Sugawara’s sweater and yanked it to the side. He ripped his lips away from his mouth and kissed and bit and suckled at the hot skin of his shoulder, all the way up his neck to just beneath his ear. Sugawara gasped and panted, leaning his head back against the lockers. He carded his fingers through Daichi’s hair while Daichi continued to cover his throat in hot, wet kisses.

He couldn’t seem to get enough of him. He smelled and tasted refreshing and sweet, peppermint and cinnamon roasted almonds, and it was a battle to resist the urge to consume him fully, take a bite right out of his shoulder.

He just needed to somehow have more of him. To be closer and taste more and have- _more_. He wanted all of him. He wanted to give special attention to every centimeter of his body, kissing and caressing and tasting until he had him completely memorized,  _ingrained_ into the curve of his palm, until there was no way he would ever stop feeling him under his hands.

Sugawara nudged his face back up to his and kissed him eagerly, cupping either side of his face. His lips and tongue were insistent, impatient, even more so than Daichi’s. He nipped at his bottom lip, teeth grazing the tender flesh with a quick bite that sent chills of pleasure down his spine.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Daichi cupped the front of Sugawara’s pants, palming his erection. Sugawara sucked in a sharp breath and Daichi broke the connection between their lips, still close enough that their noses touched, and whispered, “Is this okay?”

“ _Okay_?” Sugawara panted. “Daichi, you’re insane if you think that this isn’t _exactly_ how I was hoping tonight would go.”

Daichi chuckled and tugged on the button on Sugawara’s jeans. “Exactly?”

“ _Exactly_.”

“Even the location?”

“Honestly I didn’t even think about the location. You could’ve tossed me into a dumpster and I would’ve been fine so long as you jumped right in after me. So… yeah. Exactly.”

Daichi snorted and kissed him, getting the button undone and forcing the zipper down.

“How romantic,” he said. “Careful. Keep talking like that and I might just fall in love with you.”

“You mean you haven’t yet?” Sugawara’s hips flexed forward when Daichi thrust his hand inside his pants.

“Ask me again later,” he whispered against his lips.

“What if I want to know now?”

Daichi ducked his head and bit the side of his neck. “So spoiled,” he growled.

“It’s your fault,” Sugawara moaned and leaned his head back on the lockers. “You’re the one who spoiled me.”

Daichi held his jaw in one hand, the other steadily stroking his erection under his pants, and stared into his eyes, hazy with passion.

“I take full responsibility,” he said.

Sugawara’s lips curled into a smirk and he wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I’ll hold you to it.”

They kissed, mouths slanting together, and Daichi pressed him more firmly against the lockers.

He needed more. He needed to be closer still, until he could get no closer. He wanted to feel him against his skin, not separated by the barrier of cloth. But how far could he push it? How far could he go before he was stepping outside of the bounds within which Sugawara expected this night to stay?

Did such bounds even exist?

“Daichi,” Sugawara whispered when they parted for air. “My bag.”

Daichi could barely concentrate on what he was trying to tell him, too conflicted with his own desire to move past the barrier of Sugawara’s underwear and hold him fully in his hand.

“ _My bag_ ,” he repeated and Daichi tried to listen, lifting his gaze from his lips to his eyes.

“What about it?” he asked, voice gruff.

“In…” Sugawara paused to groan when Daichi’s fingers dipped under the waistband of his boxers. “The side pocket… get… get it.”

“Get what?”

Sugawara growled and gestured at the bag where he had dropped it promptly before Daichi had attacked him upon entering the back room. “Get it!”

Daichi gritted his teeth and retracted his hand. It was almost painful, dragging himself away, sidestepping in order to grab the bag from the ground. He reached into the side pocket, fumbling around for whatever it was that Sugawara thought so important that he’d interrupt him.

His fingers closed around a small plastic cylinder and he pulled it out and stared down at it in the muted light of the room.

Daichi’s mouth went dry.

_Lube._

That… that was worth interrupting him for.

Daichi tossed the bag aside, thrust the bottle into his coat pocket, and quickly shoved Sugawara back up against the lockers, mouth covering his instantly.

Sugawara made a small sound of surprise in the back of his throat, but didn’t protest when Daichi hooked his hands beneath his thighs and lifted him off of the floor, pressing his body tight against his to keep him pinned.

They kissed hungrily for a long minute before Daichi finally granted him a moment to catch his breath.

“Don’t tell me you’re just the type of guy who carries around lube everywhere he goes,” he said, voice low and rough.

“Daichi,” Sugawara panted, eyes hazy. “You’re insane if you think this isn’t exactly how I planned tonight to go.”

“Oh, now it’s _planned_?” Daichi slid his hands up the back of his thighs and cupped his ass.

Sugawara held his face in his hands and leaned close. “Oh Daichi… you never stood a chance.”

Daichi snorted and kissed him, lips lingering. “You were right,” he said softly. “You _have_ been on the naughty list all along.”

Sugawara giggled but the sound was cut off by another round of wet kisses. It didn’t take long before they were both impatient and frustrated, grinding against and tugging at each other with trembling hands.

Daichi released him and his feet dropped back to the floor, shoes lighting up at the impact. He grabbed at Sugawara’s pants, pushing them down over his hips, thumbs hooking in his boxers and forcing them down as well. He didn’t stop pushing until they were halfway down his thighs, and then didn’t hesitate to reach around and cup his ass with both hands.

Sugawara squeaked and let out a laugh.

“So impatient,” he said.

Daichi hummed and explored his skin, fingers squeezing. “You’re the one who told me to get the lube out so soon.”

“ _Soon_?” Sugawara tugged on Daichi’s belt. “I waited almost an entire month for this.”

“Then so did I.” He sucked in a deep breath when Sugawara got his pants open and thrust his hand inside his boxers, instantly wrapping his fingers around his length.

“Yeah but I’m the spoiled one, remember?” Sugawara kissed him, tongue languid as it lapped at his.

Daichi blindly reached into his pocket, grabbed the bottle of lube, and flicked the lid open with his thumb. He held it behind Sugawara’s back and fumbled with it until he had the lubricant messily coated over the fingers of his right hand. He snapped the lid shut once more and dropped it into his pocket before breaking their kiss.

“Tell me again that it’s okay,” he demanded, a slight growl to his words.

Sugawara groaned and pumped Daichi’s erection. “If you _don’t_ do it then I’m going to file a complaint for _criminal blue balling_.”

Daichi nipped at his neck. “God you’re so annoying.”

Sugawara giggled and Daichi covered his mouth with his.

He cupped his ass in his left hand and teased one finger at his entrance, spreading the slick lubricant everywhere he touched before finally pushing inside. Sugawara’s breath hitched and he tensed. Daichi continued to kiss him, easing his finger in slowly, even if going slow was more painful than the torture of Sugawara’s hand around his shaft.

He pushed at Sugawara’s jeans until they slid down past his knees. Sugawara fidgeted until his left shoe was off and he pulled his foot up out of the pants. Daichi maneuvered himself between his thighs, nudging them apart. He gripped him tight with his left hand, just under the junction of his bottom and thigh, nails digging in to the tender flesh.

He worked his finger inside him, forcing himself to be patient as he coaxed him to accept his invasion. Sugawara’s hand was stroking him too close to the edge and he groaned, leaning his forehead against the locker over his shoulder. It was pure torture.

Daichi retracted his finger and pushed it back inside, deeper each time he did. As the moments ticked by, Sugawara’s body began to relax, and yet tense at the same time as their combined arousal continued to rise. He arched his back and clawed at Daichi’s hair, dragging their lips together once more. Daichi eventually added a second finger, and Sugawara’s hips bucked against him.

It felt like another month had passed by the time Sugawara was fully fed up with the mindless preparation and growled against his mouth to “ _Stop stalling_.” He pawed at Daichi’s pants until his erection was completely free and then hitched his leg up around Daichi’s waist and tried to maneuver him into place. Daichi pushed his hand away and finally withdrew his fingers from inside him.

He grabbed the lube once more and coated his arousal, occasionally having to nudge Sugawara’s hands away again when he attempted to speed the process along. His impatience only fed Daichi’s own, but he was determined not to give in to it. He pinned Sugawara’s hips back against the lockers and kissed him long and slow, ignoring the whining moans and greedy tugging on his coat.

“Hurry _up_ ,” Sugawara groaned when Daichi’s mouth trailed down over his jaw to his throat. “Put your jolly old saint _dickolas_ inside me.”

Daichi sputtered with laughter against his neck and Sugawara giggled giddily in response, leg tightening around him.

Daichi lifted his head and leveled him with a stare. “You know, I’m tempted to call it off because of that.”

“Nooo,” Sugawara struggled against his hands, still gripping his hips pinned back against the lockers. “I’m sorry, I won’t say another word.”

“Well,” Daichi nibbled on his earlobe. “I don’t want _that_ either…”

Sugawara’s arms circled his neck and he hummed, hot breath feathering Daichi’s cheek. “Okay… just no puns then.”

“Deal.”

Daichi finally released his hips and Sugawara instantly pushed them forward, grinding their erections together. Daichi bit his bottom lip and hooked his hands under his thighs. He lifted him up off of the floor and kissed the side of his neck.

“Put your legs around me,” he commanded and Sugawara quickly obliged, locking his ankles behind him.

Daichi absently thought maybe he should find a way to smoothly segue into their actual lovemaking. Say something soft and romantic or do something, anything, else as a preamble.

He thought, yes, that’s something he definitely _should_ do.

But he didn’t.

Instead, he held him with one hand just under the cleft of his ass, used the other to line himself up, and entered without so much as a warning. He planned on taking it one centimeter at a time, giving him the opportunity to get used to his size, but Sugawara had different plans, dropping his hips down and taking him in until there was nothing left.

Daichi sucked in a sharp breath and Sugawara’s nails dug into his shoulders.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Daichi gritted out, head going dizzy from the sensation of being completely surrounded by Sugawara’s tight heat.

Sugawara moaned and leaned his head back on the lockers, eyes closed.

“C’mon,” he panted. “Move already.”

Daichi didn’t waste a moment to argue, wrapping an arm around his back and holding him still as he flexed his hips back, withdrawing up to the tip of his shaft and then thrusting deep inside once more.

Sugawara let out a hitched whine, legs tightening. He gripped at Daichi’s hair and angled his head back before planting his mouth over his, forcing his tongue inside. They kissed hungrily until they were both breathless, Daichi continuing to rock into him.

Sugawara tore his lips away and panted, the breaths separated by low moans of pleasure. Daichi stared up into his face, drinking in the sight of his dazed expression. He watched his bottom lip catch between his teeth and then slowly roll out, red and swollen. Daichi’s hips involuntarily jerked forward, hard, and the force slammed Sugawara back against the lockers and sent a loud clang through the room.

He momentarily feared it had been too rough, but Sugawara’s following whimper was accompanied by a disjointed command for “ _more_ ” and Daichi obliged. He gripped him hard under the thighs, spreading them wider until his ankles became unlocked behind him. He thrust into him with new strength, the slick sound of their bodies sliding together nearly drowned out by the ringing of metal.

It felt good. Too good. Sugawara clenching around him, hot and wet. His fingernails digging into his shoulders through the fabric of his coat. The sounds of his hiccupping moans and loud breaths.

It felt like a month’s worth of pent up desire and passion finally being realized and it felt _good._

Each long, fast stroke into Sugawara was painfully good and too much and Daichi almost couldn’t stand it. He buried his face in the crook of his throat, desperately planting his lips against his skin, sucking until he was sure he had left his mark, multiple of them, down the side of his neck.

He lifted Sugawara’s thighs higher, angling him just so that the next thrust had him letting out a gasp Daichi could feel all the way down his nape.

“ _Dai-chi_ —” Sugawara choked, tensing. “ _There. Theretherethere, again, harder_.”

Daichi’s heart pounded in his throat at the sudden stream of commands. He panted against Sugawara’s neck and plunged into him again and again, gaining strength and confidence at every needy sound the other man made in answer to his movements.

“ _Fu-fuck… Daichi…”_ Sugawara tugged his hair again and Daichi dutifully leaned his head back, mouth falling open. Sugawara’s covered it and they shared another round of searing kisses.

Sugawara’s hand slid from his shoulder, down his chest. They broke off the connection of their lips and Daichi kissed the tender skin under his chin. Sugawara whimpered and wrapped his fingers around his length.

Daichi licked his lips and took that as his cue to quicken his pace. He snapped his hips forward and up harder, faster, filling and then retreating just to repeat the motion again and again until he was weak kneed and aching all over. His own arousal was nearly at its peak but he gritted his teeth and resisted the feverish desire to give in to his need for release.

Sugawara pumped his erection, other hand cupping the back of Daichi’s neck so hard that his nails felt on the verge of breaking the skin. His head dropped forward, their noses brushing, and he rested his forehead against his. He panted heavily, rocking with every rough snap of Daichi’s hips.

“ _Daichi_ ,” he whispered, breath warming Daichi’s lips. “ _Hah… I— fuck…_ ”

Daichi felt his orgasm rather than saw it, since Sugawara surged forward to kiss him just as he found release. He moaned and whimpered into his mouth, clenching and tightening around him.

Daichi groaned and finally surrendered, now that Sugawara had finished first. He swore he saw stars explode on the inside of his eyelids as he came, allowing the pleasure to roll through him. The feeling was so intense, he squeezed Sugawara’s thighs so tight that there was no way they wouldn’t be bruised come morning.

The second he was done riding out his own orgasm, his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor, Sugawara letting out a yelp and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Daichi snorted and slumped against him, hugging him around the middle and burying his face in his shoulder.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and kissed his neck.

Sugawara laughed and leaned his head back, thumping it against the lockers.

“Shit,” he said with a heavy breath. “That was hands down the best sex I’ve ever had in the back room of a shopping mall jewelry store with a guy dressed as Santa Claus.”

Daichi lifted his head and leveled him with an amused stare. “Oh, you mean you’ve got something to compare it to?”

“Maybe it’s a secret kink of mine?”

Daichi grinned. “What, dudes dressed as Santa, or shopping mall jewelry stores?”

“I’m gonna say both.”

He chuckled. Sugawara smiled and stared at him with a hazy, satisfied expression, skin flushed in the dim light of the room. Daichi gulped, chest filling with a warm, soft feeling. He couldn’t believe this was the last night. He didn’t want there to be an end to their nightly meetings, their conversations, their touches.

How could he keep him?

What could he say to ensure that this wouldn’t be the end, the last night they spent together?

Sugawara’s hands stroked over his neck and traveled slowly up. His mischievous smile faded away and his eyes roamed languidly, almost thoughtfully, over his face. His fingers cupped his jaw and then slid back, carding through his hair.

Daichi savored every touch, his own hands coasting over Sugawara’s back.

A long silent minute passed and they didn’t speak. They merely stared at one another, memorizing the contours of the other’s face and body.

Until finally Sugawara’s eyes slid sideways and he pushed Daichi’s left arm out of the way in order to lean over and grab the discarded wig and hat. He sat back against the lockers and pulled them onto his head, settling the beard over his chin with a giggle.

Daichi smiled and gently brushed the curly white hair from his lips.

Sugawara peered up at him with bright eyes, cheeks pink.

“So,” he said, voice lowered. “What would _you_ like for Christmas this year, Young Man?”

Daichi’s heart slammed against his ribcage and he sucked in a deep breath. He gulped and gripped Sugawara tighter around the waist.

“I want to keep you.”

He breathed the wish like a prayer, voice soft, barely there.

“I want you to be mine, not just for tonight, but every night. I want you in my home, in my bed, in my arms, all the time, _always_. I want to wake up, and you’re there. I want to go to sleep, and you’re _there_.”

Sugawara stared at him silently, brown eyes wide.

“I want there to be a next time, and a next time after that. I want to see you again, touch you again, kiss you again. I want tonight to _not_ be the last time that I get to be with you.”

When he finished, he let out a deep, trembling breath and waited, heart in his throat. Sugawara continued to stare up at him, hands on his shoulders, unmoving.

When the silence stretched too long for his sanity, Daichi murmured, “Do you think your elves can handle a selfish request like that?”

Sugawara yanked the wig off of his head and cast it aside. He wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and dragged him in for a searing, frantic kiss.

“Man, _fuck_ the elves,” he whispered against his lips.

Daichi’s arms tightened around him and he gazed at him half lidded.

Sugawara kissed him again, gentler.

“I don’t need them,” he said. “I’ll handle this wish on my _own_.”

They kissed until Daichi felt weak, entire body warm with giddy affection.

“Take me home with you,” Sugawara demanded, giving his hair a tug. “Keep me for the rest of the day and then invite me again. And again. Keep me until you’re sick of me. Or forever. Whichever happens first.”

Daichi chuckled and leaned their foreheads together.

“Really?” he asked, softly. “Can I?”

Sugawara snorted.

“Daichi, you’re insane if you think this isn’t _exactly_ how I planned this all to go.”

He let out a laugh. “I see. Merry Christmas to me then, I guess?”

“You’re goddamn right.” Sugawara kissed him sweetly on the lips. “Merry Christmas to _you_.”

"And you," Daichi murmured, reaching up to trace the line of his jaw with his thumb.

Sugawara hummed happily and held his left wrist in front of him, admiring the watch. "I guess it  _was_ pretty good for me too, wasn't it?" He played with a button on the side and the light illuminating the face changed colors. After a few seconds, Sugawara's eyes went wide and he dropped his wrist.

" _Ack_."

"What?" Daichi blinked.

"I forgot to feed Guacamole." He hesitated and then shrugged. "Eh, let him starve." He wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck once more as the other man released a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe I ever thought you  _weren't_ on the naughty list."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember when I was too shy to write sexy times?  
> Those were the good ol' days.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! I love you all and hope that 2019 is better!
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](http://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
